1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automated updating of a database structure by one or more agents.
2. Related Art
Software tools for updating a database typically require people to manually interact with the database, such as by submitting update statements, or other database-modifying statements, to the database management software. Such manual interaction can be very time consuming if a large number of similar or correlated database updatings need to be accomplished. Thus, there is a need for a capability for updating a database automatically without manual intervention.